Remedy
by DivergentDoll
Summary: A girl by the name of Remedy Lawrence is ready to change her life forever by choosing the one faction she thinks she can make it in. What will happen to her on her journey and who will be her companions? Tris, Christina, Uriah, Four and more are involved, but how?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome fellow** _ **Divergent**_ **fans to** _ **Remedy**_ **! My name is Brianna, the author, and this will be my second FanFiction I am writing. **WARNING** this FanFiction is** **NOT** **traditional FanFiction! The original characters of the book will** **ONLY SOMETIMES BE MENTIONED!** **This book is of** _ **my**_ _ **own**_ **imagination using the** _ **IDEA**_ **of Veronica Roth's** _ **Divergent**_ **.** _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_ **If you do like this story, make sure to favorite it and leave a review! I am open to constructive criticism so** **PLEASE** **share your ideas with me on how I can improve my writing!** **HATE COMMENTS** __ **are** **NOT** **acceptable. Not giving me a reason on why you believe my story is bad and not giving me ideas on how I can improve it is a** **HATE COMMENT!** **Thank you, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Awake**

Here I am standing in front of hundreds of people. They're all just staring at me, like I'm some sort-of gross insect. I know I don't belong, but it does not give them the right to stare at me this way.

"Miss, what is your name?" An Erudite lady known as Jeanine Matthews asks me in her bright blue get-up.

The boy who chose his faction before me is standing there, staring me, not having completely made his walk to where his new faction, the Candor, are seated.

"Remedy Lawrence, Ma'am."

She nods at me, deep in thought.

"May I ask what a girl like you is doing here, disrupting this event?" She asks sternly, staring into my eyes, my soul, trying hard to break me into running away and changing my mind, but she won't succeed.

"Ma'am, I was born factionless. I'm 16 and am ready to choose my new faction. My parents failed at living their lives in the faction of their choice, but that doesn't mean I can't live in one. I deserve equal treatment as all 16-year-olds do. I should be able to choose my faction despite where I was born into. Give factionless born children a chance. A chance to choose a new, better life for themselves."

Nobody says anything. They just stare at me with my "outrageous demands". I tried hard getting dressed this morning and choosing clothes that relatively looked like one faction's closing. I'm dressed in all grey, like the Abnegation, except my clothes are wrinkled and dirty and hardly look grey at all anymore. That's how you can tell. How you can tell that I don't belong. That I, Remedy Lawrence, am a factionless born child, and although I deserve as equal a chance as any child born into a regular faction, I can't receive it...

"Miss Remedy Lawrence... Did you take the Aptitude Test?"

"No, Ma'am, but I believe I know where my strengths lie."

She nods, deep in thought, staring at Marcus Eaton, the esteemed Abnegation leader as if they're conversing telepathically.

"You're very brave coming up here like this in front of hundreds of people in hopes of making a better life for yourself. We respect that."

I smile at her. Is that where I belong? Dauntless? I never thought I'd get this far, but it does make sense. Both my mother and father were Dauntless born before they transferred to Erudite because of their Aptitude Test results and ended up becoming factionless together. If they let me, that's where I'll be going. Dauntless, where the brave reside. The brave like me.

"As the leader of Abnegation, I believe it is only fair to let you try and fit into a faction since you we're given the unfair life of being factionless due to birth."

Nobody cheers, nobody says anything. I find it hard to process it all myself, but I confidently walk to the bowl, excited for this new opportunity for all factionless children like me. I started this. I'm going to be the first factionless born to join a faction. I'm ready. I grab hold of that knife that will determine my destiny. This knife is my future. Without any thought, I cut my palm and let that red, factionless blood of mine drip down onto the hot coals of Dauntless. They don't cheer like they normally do for transfers or for any initiate, really. They just stare at me as I make my silent walk to the Dauntless and sit down next to a short girl with tan skin and short, brown hair. The girl smiles at me, and I instantly can sense what a truly brave yet kind-hearted person she is. She wants to see me succeed, I can tell. Either that, or she doesn't think I'm competition.

"Please congratulate Remedy Lawrence on being the first factionless born to join a faction, her choice being Dauntless." Jeanine Matthews says as she starts clapping, everybody slowly joining her hesitantly.

The tan girl smile at me as she claps, and I just smile back. Despite being the first to do this, I don't feel the jubilation I expected. Is it because nobody seems to want me here? I'm not sure, but I remain confident in hopes that they will see that just because I am related to two failures doesn't mean that I am one. I love my parents, I truly do, but I will _not_ be like them. I'm ready to make a difference.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Remedy." Some tall, tan boy says to me with his hand on my shoulder as he sits in the row above me.

I smile and nod confidently at him before saying, "Thanks. What's your name?"

"Uriah Pedrad, Dauntless born."

We shake hands, and I feel happiness. I've been accepted by at least one person. The ceremony then continues like normal as we wait for it to end and continue on with our lives in the new faction of our choice, or for me, a faction all together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again** _ **Divergent**_ **fans! I'm back with another chapter this fine evening. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was just a small chapter to ease you into my main idea for this FanFiction.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Worth**

The ceremony ends and everything seems to happen so quickly. Everybody gets up and goes their separate ways, their new lives finally beginning at this moment. I couldn't process all that was happening before, but now I see. I see the bigger picture. I'll never see my family again. I can't even say goodbye. My older brother and younger sister will be small memories in the back of my head because the chances of me seeing them again are slim to none.

I run with the rest of the Dauntless to the train. Oh, the train. I love watching people jump on and off it so smoothly, and now, I can be a part of it. My mother was excellent at jumping on and off the train, and my father was as well. I have had limited practice jumping on and off the train in the past, but more than what the other transfers have had.

"Factionless garbage!" I hear from a whiny voice.

I feel someone bump into me, and I stumble. I stare at the laughing face of a boy in Candor clothes with scruffy, brown hair, standing next to him another Candor boy as they run ahead of me. I lower my head, trying hard to blend in. Was this a good decision? I never thought about all the ridicule I'd get. No, I can't let people's opinions stop me from my life goal. I stand up tall and smile, showing fake confidence to all the new Dauntless around me, too busy thinking about my new life to let the pain of the constant running bother me.

One thing about being factionless is that I've become exceptionally good at figuring people out. When they're lying, when they're genuine, when they're scared or insecure... It's helped me survive and just staring someone in the eye can unfold all their secrets. Sometimes I don't want to know what they're like, so I avoid staring at people for too long. Some people think it's because I'm shy, but it's because I don't wish to know the ugly truth of a kind looking person. Stupid, I know, but now I must abandon that old mindset and stare people with confidence. Knowing what kind of person they are on the inside will help me know who to trust and who not to trust in this unknown, treacherous world where the Dauntless reside.

I finally reach the train along with the other Dauntless, so without a second thought, I start climbing, the wind in my long, brown, curly hair as I embrace this new, free me. I wait for the train next to the same tall, tan boy named Uriah from earlier. I stare at him in the eyes with a smile, and his eyes crinkle at the ends as he grins childishly. He seems carefree, but it must be because he has a secret. He's too old to be this childish without a cause. He has something that nobody should know, so he plays it off by being kind, funny, and a daredevil. Either way, he seems like a good friend to have, especially since I can tell he's Dauntless born by his clothes.

He then looks away from me, staring at the oncoming train with seriousness. He starts running to keep up with the train. He swings himself up and opens the door, extending his hand out to help me on. I smile and grab it as he helps to pull me inside. I look out the door to see the tan, short girl I was sitting next to earlier is running, trying hard to keep up, tears on her face and in her eyes as the reality that she might not make the train sets in. A small yet beautiful blonde girl kneels next to me, her arm outstretched as she tries in vain to grab the girl's hand. The tan girl starts to slow down, so I do something any person would think to be crazy. I throw myself out of the car and hold onto the handle with my one hand, dangling from the train, the end of the track coming up.

"Come on! Grab on!" I yell to the girl.

I throw my free arm around her wrist and hold onto her tightly as I notice the track come to its end, hoping she trusts me to dangle her as I figure a way to pull her up. Then, I feel strong arms hold my waist and pull me into the train, the short, tan girl being pulled in with me. We breathe deeply, everybody staring at the both of us, not knowing what to say. She wipes her eyes and I stare at her.

She stares into my eyes with concentration, still shaking and says, "Thank you. I could never repay you for what you've done for me, Remedy."

I smile and nod at her slightly, focusing my gaze on all the other people staring at me in car.

"That was epic," Uriah says with a wide smile.

I laugh slightly and smile, thanking him as well, the short tan girl and I not talking much more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I hope everyone is having a wonderful afternoon. I thought I wasn't going to be able to update today, but thankfully I was allowed to miss choir practice to do homework (aka write FanFiction). Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Test**

I sit on the floor of the train in silence, contemplating everything that is going on around me. An ex-Amity girl cowering in a corner, a brunette fawning over a boy with a mohawk, tattoos, and piercings, some people laughing, some people crying, others looking afraid, some looking excited, but the majority are like me, not displaying any noticeable emotions at first glance. Most of us are just sitting on the floor or leaning against the walls in silence, staring at nothing as we wait for our next train stop.

"Get up, Remedy!" Uriah yells to me.

I quickly look up at him and stand up straight, staring out the car door as everybody else stands up around me.

"Get ready to jump," Uriah says with an excited grin.

I nod, truly terrified. Not of jumping off the train, but of my new life after I jump off the train. Once I make it off this train, my new life begins.

"I already jumped on the train! I can't jump off!" A ginger Amity boy yells.

I stare at him with a smile, trying to display confidence.

"Be brave! You don't want to end up Factionless. Here, grab my hand. We'll jump together," I say as I extend my hand out to him.

He nods and slowly walks to me, lightly grabbing my hand, standing next to me, sweat beading on his forehead. The closer we get to jumping, the harder he squeezes my hand. I nod at Uriah who smiles at me before jumping, and then without a second thought, I jump, the boy following behind me, screaming in the air before we land on the roof with a thump. He rolls around a bit, trying to catch his balance. With my limited training in jumping off the train, I manage to jump and land almost perfectly. I do wobble a bit, but at least I don't hurt myself. The ginger Amity boy smiles at me as if he is thanking me, and I smile back.

I look around for Uriah to find him standing next to a girl who looks more like a boy than a girl with her short hair, and a beautiful brunette girl with plump lips. By observation, all of them are Dauntless born. Everybody starts gathering at the edge of the building, so I to make my way to the front, the blonde girl from earlier standing next to the girl I saved. The tan girl I saved always looked short, but next to the blonde girl, is a giant in comparison. I fix my gaze towards a man staring at us all with a demonic gaze. He has many tattoos and hundreds of piercings that litter his once handsome face.

"Welcome, initiates. You've passed the test! You've gotten on and off the train. Congratulations, but there is still one more test you must complete," This man says as his eyes lock with mine.

His presence commands respect, but he doesn't scare me. His look is demonic and cruel. His eyes show that his thoughts are not innocent. He doesn't mind playing dirty to get what he wants. I can see it. It emanates off him like cheap perfume. If I can stay away from him, I will.

"My name is Eric, a Dauntless leader..." He says to me with a grin that makes me feel uncomfortable.

I cringe as he stares at me, but nobody seems to notice him directly staring at me. They seem to think he was speaking to everybody, and maybe he was.

Eventually, he turns away and says, "This next challenge will test your bravery. You must jump off this roof and into the hole below."

I look over the roof and see this massive hole. At first thought, chills go down my spine, but then I relax.

"There may be water, or a net, or nothing. You'll have to find out." He says with a devilish grin.

He enjoys playing with the minds of these innocent initiates.

"Well, I need a first volunteer. Who's going to do it?"

Everybody remains silent, but I step forward, hand raised high, not thinking twice about this perilous jump. I need to prove my worth. Nothing is worth going back to being factionless. I've always had nothing, so I'm used to it, but now I might have _something_ and I don't want to lose it.

"Oh, the factionless girl everybody was talking about. That was quite brave of you to talk in front of hundreds of people that see you as trash only to get what you want, but... Are you brave enough to jump to an uncertain doom?" Eric asks with a small laugh.

I nod with a confident smile.

"I'm always ready for anything," I say, standing tall and smiling.

"All right then, Miss Confident. Jump!"

I throw my jacket and satchel down on the ground. I hear laughs from people behind me, but I ignore them. I step off the edge and let my body fall. I close my eyes and smile as I enjoy the cool wind hit my face and move through my now crazy, curly hair. After an ephemeral time, I feel my body be embraced by a net. I open my eyes and smile wide, laughing to myself once I realize everybody had nothing to worry about. I feel the net dip, and I grip onto it as I come face to face with the person bringing it down. He has crystal blue eye, a chiseled jaw, and short brown hair. He's handsome and tough, but something tells me it's all for show.

He extends his hand out to me, and I take it, jumping out of the net.

"What's your name?" He asks me flatly.

"My what?" I ask, slightly confused.

"If you want to change it, make it a good one." He says in annoyance.

I shake my head and say, "No... It's Remedy. Remedy Lawrence."

I smile and he nods at me, grabbing my hand and holding it high.

"Remedy Lawrence, first jumper!" He yells to the crowd of Dauntless around me.

I smile as everybody cheers in excitement for me. I fall back into the crowd and stare up at the hole, waiting for people to jump.

I recognize the second jumper. It's the blonde girl from earlier. The man who helped me out of the net helps her out of the net. She looks shy, almost out of place in her Abnegation clothes. She smiles at me slightly, looking disappointed. Noticing her disappointed face makes me sad. This jump was a chance at glorifying herself as a new Dauntless, so that she stands out amongst the crowd, and I took that from her. This poor, blonde girl was probably ready to go when I, not even thinking clearly, stepped up confidently to jump so that I could _selfishly_ take that glorification. This poor, blonde girl will never be remembered as the first jumper. I will, and I think she knows that...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's been over a year since I've updated this story mostly because I was kind of worried people would hate it since it's not traditional FanFiction and also because I literally stopped liking Divergent all together. Yesterday my best friend slept over and we decided to watch Divergent so now I've fallen right back into the fandom like old times! I won't be surprised if literally nobody reads this since it's been over a year since I've last updated. Side note, my first FanFiction still gets reviews even though I discontinued it over 3 years ago I think and it was crap writing so I just cringe every time I get that review notification. I should delete it since it's so bad. Gosh what was I thinking... Anyway, hope you all enjoy please remember to leave a review and favorite no hate only constructive criticism please, yaddah yaddah yaddah. Alright now on with the story!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Familiarity**

I closely watch as the blonde Abnegation girl makes her way over to the tan girl I saved, when the man who pulled me out of the net slowly marches over to us, upright and strong, not showing any real emotions on his face... He's hiding something... What is he hiding...?

"Dauntless-borns go with Lauren, transfers stay with me," He announces with a booming voice.

I slowly make my way over to the blonde girl and the tan girl, and they both smile at me.

"I'm Christina," The tan girl says as I shake her hand.

I smile back at her. She seems to be very controlled for being Candor. She could make so many unwanted comments about me right now, but she's not... Well, I guess she did pick Dauntless. She's not Candor anymore.

"I'm Remedy... And you are...?" I ask the blonde girl.

"Tris... Nice to meet you..." She says back to me.

She's very reserved... She won't stare me in the eye for long, but from what I've managed to get from her, she too is hiding something very secret... Why is everybody hiding something? Well, it's all just assumptions, but I must admit, my assumptions are usually very spot on. It's a gift. An evolutionary trait you could say.

"I'm Four and I'm going to be you instructor," I hear the man who pulled me from the net yell out.

"What, like the number?" Christina asks.

I stare at her and try to send telepathic messages to stop. This guy is a ticking time bomb. He does not play games and he will lash out at anybody for anything he doesn't like... He already did it to me when I stalled over my name.

He chuckles to himself, staring at the ground.

"Yes... Exactly like the number..."

"What, were One, Two, and Three taken?" Christina chuckles to herself.

Christina... Stop Christina you're digging yourself a grave... I guess her Candor side hasn't left her completely.

Four looks to her and smiles before marching towards her.

"What's your name?" He asks with a phony grin.

"Christina," She answers back confidently.

Four nods.

"Well, Christina, the first lesson you'll learn from me, if you want to survive here, is keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me?"

She nods, scared now. He's hovering over her like approaching deadlines.

"Good... Follow me..." Four commands.

We all follow him as I rub Christina's arm, giving her a little bit of comfort after that blow. The people here are not very amicable in the slightest.

... Well, we're not in Amity... What was I expecting, honestly?

It's odd. Four looks so familiar, but I can't quite figure out how... It's not him in particular that's familiar, but his face reminds me of someone... But who...?

Before long, we find ourselves in the dining room, eating burgers and cake, having just received our uniforms and burning our old clothes. I sit next to Christina, Tris, and Uriah, when two other boys join us as well as the two girls I saw earlier. The one looks more like a boy than a girl and the other has plump lips, as I have said before. They seem to be friends with Uriah.

"You're pretty remarkable, Remedy. For being Factionless you sure know how to lend a helping hand," Uriah says with a smile.

"Still going on about me helping Christina? It wasn't that big of a deal. I've jumped on and off the train a couple of times. Plus, she doesn't weigh much."

"Thanks for that. I've always been self-conscious about my weight." Christina laughs.

"You're beautiful, Christina," I reply.

"Well, just because you know how to get on and off the train doesn't mean you had to almost sacrifice your life for her... Are you sure Dauntless is the faction for you? I mean, you don't really know, since you never took the Aptitude Test," One of the new boys that joined the table says to me.

"You can tell he's Candor since he doesn't have a filter. That's Al," Christina comments.

"Shut up!" Al yells.

"Al, to be fair, that was pretty brave of her. She hung out of a train for Christ's sake! Who does that? She does that. It was wicked cool," Uriah goes on.

"Stop, you're flattering me."

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asks with a wide smile and a glimmer in her eyes.

I smile back at him slightly.

"I should probably introduce you to my Dauntless-born friends, Lynn and Marlene," Uriah says as he points to the two girls.

"I'm Marlene. You have really lovely hair," The girl with the plump lips says to me after shaking my hand.

"And I'm Lynn," The girl who looks more like a boy says as she stuffs her face with cake.

I laugh at her slightly, when I notice Tris staring at the food looking confused.

"What, never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks her.

She shakes her had.

"I've heard of them, but I've never had one."

"Abnegation have simple diets with little to no seasoning," The other new boy says.

We all look at him.

"What, did you memorize an encyclopedia?" Christina asks.

"No, but I tried. I'm Will." He admits.

"Ah, Erudite, huh? They're arrogant and weird. It's a good thing you left," Christina pokes fun.

"Erudite is weird? Well look at Candor and how they can't keep their mouths shut for two seconds!" Will yells back.

"At least we don't memorize encyclopedias for fun. Candor is way better. Just admit it."

"Having to hear people make useless commentary is not my version of better."

"Quiet, all of you. You're not in your old factions anymore. You're Dauntless. Act like it," I hear Four say to us.

This whole time he was sitting next to us...

"You're not Erudite, you're not Candor, you're not Abnegation, and you're not..." Four stops talking when he reaches my gaze.

"Just... Eat your food..."

Christina just stares at Four, looking defeated yet again.

"Are you a transfer?" I ask Four, trying to clear the now awkward air.

He turns to me slowly, looking more bothered than angry.

... Wrong move on my part. I should have known.

"Really? Who gave you the right to talk to me?"

I scoff at his rudeness. Despite me not wanting to pick a fight with him, I don't tolerate rudeness. Having been treated like crap my whole life by those in factions for being Factionless, I have this automatic instinct to clap back, to protect myself from others' who feel like they can treat me however they want since they think they're better than me. I'm not afraid of anyone. I'm not afraid of anyone because there is not anything or anybody worse than being Factionless, and I've already experiences that Hell. I'm already in Dauntless. I'm not leaving back to that awful life. People can talk to me however the want, but I won't be submissive. I'll fight back.

"Excuse me? Who gave you the right to talk to me that way? We're all Dauntless now. You're not better than us just because you've been here longer."

He raises his eyebrows at me.

"I am better than you because I'm your instructor and you will respect me. Not to mention, the rest of Dauntless is a whole lot worse than me, Sunshine, so if you can't handle me, then start packing your bags. For your sake, I hope you can handle it for not even knowing what your Aptitude Test result is."

"Don't call me Sunshine. My name is Remedy, and I'll give you respect when you give me respect. I don't need a stupid test to tell me who I am. I already know. I'm brave."

"You sure about that? Because right about now you're sounding pretty Candor. I hope you picked the right faction, because if not, you're out. You still have to pass initiation."

"What do you mean?" Christina asks.

"You guys all have to pass initiation and will be ranked. Your ranks will decide your jobs and if you fall below the red line, you're out. Eric was going to tell you all later, but since this one over here can't keep her mouth shut, I thought I'd warn her. You're lucky I'm forgiving."

I stare down at my food. Just a minute ago I wanted to scream out to Christina to not provoke Four, and now here I am, doing the same thing... What if Four's right? Did I really pick the right faction...? What am I...?

But who cares about that... We have another set of obstacles to overcome before we're official? I need to work really hard, then.

"We can get kicked out? Somebody should have told us before we chose!" Christina yells out.

"Would you have chosen differently?" Four asks.

Christina slouches back down into her chair, feeling inferior to him.

"To be fair, Four, Remedy is very brave. Earlier she hung out of the train to grab Christina and pull her in before the track ended! It was sick! You had to be there," Uriah says to Four calmly.

... Do they already know each other well...?

"Again Uriah? Really?" I laugh.

"What can I say? It was dope!"

"Shut up, Uriah," Four yells to him.

"You're not my brother," Uriah claps back.

"Yeah, but he's my best friend and I'm an instructor so treat me with respect."

Uriah laughs.

"Alright, Four. Whatever you say."


End file.
